


Destined To Be Together

by jillc



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the Golden Years of Camelot. Merlin is the Court Sorcerer of Camelot. He and Arthur are continuing their work to unite the land of Albion. This story begins just after Mithian and her father King Rodor have escaped from being taken over by the Saxons. Mithian is invited over to Camelot by her friend Queen Guinevere. During the stay she discovers that she has started to develop feelings for Merlin. Can she convince him that they are meant to be together, or will destiny come between them? There is a mix of romance, angst and humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Mithian saw the white towers of Camelot she smiled contently. It had been a rough few months with the attempted takeover by the Saxons. But now that peace had been restored and her father back in power, she had willingly taken up the offer by Gwen to stay in Camelot for a while.

Mithian and Guinevere had begun to write quite often since the latter had become Arthur's Queen. It made Mithian smile when she remembered how awkward she'd felt the first time she was back in Camelot, after Arthur had broken off the engagement with Mithian. She worried herself thinking that Guinevere may resent her in some way.

But in fact she couldn't have been more welcoming and once they'd had a little conversation about it, Mithian had only been too happy to put the past behind her. Especially as Guinevere had suggested that Merlin was on hand to help Mithian's stay be more comfortable.

Mithian had remembered how Guinevere's eyes had sprakled somewhat when she'd suggested that Merlin be on hand during Mithian's first stay. She suspected that Guinevere had done this quite purposely. Not that Mithian was complaining as it gave her a chance to get to know Merlin a little better.

She smiled in pleasure when she remembered just how attentive he had been the first stay. He couldn't do too much, so much so that Mithian began to feel somewhat awkward, as he waited on her hand and foot to begin with. Mithian realised then that this was Merlin obviously trying to make up for how he'd treated her the first time around.

In the end she'd been forced to assure him that there was no hard feelings on her part. Having watched Guinevere and Arthur together herself she had already realised that they were born to be together. The three of them had put their experiences behind them and Mithian enjoyed nothing more than visiting them in Camelot, whenever she could.

Her relationship with Merlin too had become closer the more they were together. In fact the mere thought of seeing him was causing her heart to beat faster, she looked around expecting to see him with Guinevere, but in fact to her disappointment he wasn't there. No matter she thought, there would be time for them to spend some time together, and then she could tell him how she felt.

Mithian watched Guinevere run down the steps towards her, a friendly smile on her face. Before she knew it they were in a warm embrace.

"I'm so glad you could make it Mithian." Guinevere said. "I was so worried when I heard about the invasion."

"Well thanks to your husband I can report everything is back to normal now. My father obviously had business to tend to, but I have to admit to feeling like a bit of a rest."

"Of course." Guinevere said, leading her into the castle. "I would like to stress you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, I'm so grateful." Mithian smiled.

"Ah Mithian I trust you are feeling better now?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Much better thank you, and I would like to pass on my father's gratefulness. He would like to invite you back to Nemeth at some stage, when we can arrange it."

"That would be really nice." Guinevere smiled. "I am sure you would like a brief rest before joining us for some dinner?"

" A brief rest would be lovely." Mithian admitted. "At times I felt as though I'd never arrive here."

"Sian here will show you to your room, it has a lovely view of the gardens." Guinevere smiled. "We must take a walk there tomorrow."

"I will look forward to that." Mithian smiled. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Mithian followed Sian up the windy stairs, relaxing now she was at her destination. Suddenly the whole trauma hit her, and she felt as if she could sleep for a whole day. As they reached her room she put her bag on a chair and opened a couple of windows.

Guinevere had been right, it was a lovely view she could actually smell the roses from where she stood, and let the scent overcome her nostrils, closing her eyes.

"Is there anything that you want my lady?" Sian asked, as she moved towards the door. 

"No thank you." Mithian replied. "Could I just ask you to wake me in a couple of hours please?"

"Of course my lady have a good rest." Sian curstied and left the room. 

Mithian looked around and went over to the fruit bowl inspecting its contents. Suddenly she felt ravenous and chose a red apple and began crunching it as she sat on a chair by the window. After everything that had happened recently it felt relaxing to have a bit of time to herself. Just as she began to unwind there was a knock on the door. She hastily straightened her clothes putting the apple down.

"Come in." she called.

There was a pause before the door slowly opened, she smiled as she recognised his boots, before he actually came in.

"Hello Merlin." she said.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you before." he apologised. "Just finishing some paper work." 

"Even a Court Sorcerer has paper work then." Mithian smiled.

"Indeed." Merlin smiled. "Too much paper work in truth."

"Could you not get some help, I'm sure Arthur could arrange it." Mithian said.

"I'm not quite sure how they would work in truth." Merlin laughed. "I am making my own tasks at the moment, I quite enjoy being able to do it all myself."

"This of course has nothing to do with you enjoying working on your own?" Mithian asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ah you read me well Mithian, you may very well be right there." Merlin admitted.

"Please sit down." Mithian urged pointing to a chair.

"You're not resting then Guinevere said you were." Merlin asked unsure.

"I always enjoy our talks, maybe you'll indulge me?" Mithian smiled.

"I'm always happy to do things for you." Merlin smiled sitting down. "They have put you in the best quarters, I'll have you know." 

"It is certainly a beautiful room." Mithian admitted looking around. "Lovely view of the garden too."

"Yes." Merlin agreed.

Mithian laughed making Merlin lift his head questioningly.

"I'm just wondering how much of the garden that you've noticed in all your years here." Mithian grinned.

"Yes, maybe not as much as you." Merlin admitted. "Arthur keeps me so busy I've hardly time for such things."

"Well I insist that we have some time then, and I'll show you the gardens myself." 

"If that is what you'd like of course, I could then impress Guinevere about how much I know about her pride and joy." he grinned.

Mithian laughed, before turning serious for a moment. Merlin as ever was so calm and natural about everything. But she knew the whole of Nemth owed him and Arthur big thanks, for how they'd dealt with the Saxons. She was determined to make a point about it, and not let him 

"I'd like to thank you for what you did for Nemth. If it wasn't for you and Arthur my father and I would still be in exile." she started.

"You don't have to thank me Mithian, there was no way we would have let that continue."

"Some of the other Kingdoms didn't, you didn't have to we owe a lot to you." she remarked. 

"It is how you treat friends, I'm sure you would have helped Camelot." Merlin said.

"You always downplay things that you do Merlin." Mithian remarked. "You've never changed in all the years that I've known you. The way you stood up to them, people are still talking about it now." She went over to him, and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

She went back and sat down, watching how he blushed somewhat under her gaze. She still found it hard to believe how a man so powerful, could be so awkward under such an experience. She smiled her eyes shining.

"I could thank you again if you'd like." she smiled.

Suddenly his cheeks were crimson as he sat there contenplating her words. Mithian not for the first time longed to get through to him, just how attractive she found him. But she could already sense a certain withdrawl from him as he sat there. She wondered why it was that even now he seemed so hesitant to let them become closer.

"Mithian." he sighed. "I think you are really nice." 

"Nice?" she questioned raising her eyebrows at him.

"Sorry I mean lovely." he corrected. "You are a Princess though, and you need to marry someone who will help you rule Nemeth one day. My destiny is here in Camelot."

"I see." she said quietly suddenly not wanting to look at him, afraid her disappointment would show too much.

"I am really flattered." Merlin said, moving over to her. "I just feel you deserve someone better than me."

"What if I don't think there is someone better than you?" Mithian asked him. "What then?"

"There is." Merlin replied taking her hand. "I know there is, and one day you will find him." 

"It is you I want though." she said, and suddenly blushed as she realised what she'd said. But then what was the point in keeping it to herself anyway? She watched the shock register on his face, as though he couldn't believe that someone like Mithian would be interested in him. She couldn't understand how he struggled with the idea, that a woman like herself would find him so attractive.

"Mithian I'm sorry. It just can't be." Merlin said softly and slowly stood up.

As Mithian watched him withdraw from her he could see tears glisening in his eyes. It was the only sign of real emotion that she'd noticed from him, and for some curious reason it gave her a banal feeling of hope. She would convince him, if that was the last thing she did. 

"Please say you will drop by tomorrow." Mithian begged him.

"Yes of course I will." Merlin nodded and left the room.

As Mithian sat alone, she realised that she needed a plan to get things rolling between them. Now that she was here in Camelot for a while, she knew at long last she had the time to somehow bridge the gap between them. Suddenly thoughts began to gather in her mind, she would prove to Merlin that they were destined to be together.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Mithian's frustration Merlin and Arthur are called away to look into a disagreement in a neighbouring village away from Camelot. She decides to take advantage of finding out more about Merlin and Arthur's relationship from Gwen, and what happened when Merlin's magic became public. Armed with more knowledge and with Gwen's support they hit on an idea to win the warlock over.

In the days that followed Mithian and Merlin’s first encounter, destiny yet again interfered. A crisis in one of the adjoining Kingdoms forced Arthur, Merlin and the Knights to investigate the matter. It at least gave Mithian and Gwen the chance to speak, once the Queen had seen to her official duties to the Court.

They decided to take a walk in the gardens, by now the sun was high in the sky giving plenty of mid-day warmth. Despite the heat a certain worry lingered between them, as they awaited news from Arthur and his party. Mithian by now was totally relaxed in Gwen’s company, feeling by now that she had the confidence to talk frankly to the Queen. She decided to test the waters a little, and find out more about Arthur and Merlin and their relationship.

Mithian could even now remember the day that it became known that Merlin was in actual fact a sorcerer. She recalled the shock in Nemeth itself, she could only begin to wonder what it must have been like for Merlin and Arthur, not to mention Gwen. Suddenly feeling confident she decided to take the plunge, though not before a certain amount of flattery, to her friend.

“You and the King are doing really well now.” Mithian commented. “You have achieved an awful lot already.”

There was a slight pause before Gwen answered. “Yes naturally it’s gratifying. But there is still a lot to do yet. Also it only takes one step back like what’s happening at the moment, for it to all go seriously wrong.”

“Well I think Arthur is doing a fantastic job.” Mithian smiled.

She and Gwen sat down in the rose garden, the powerful scent from the roses, dominating the air about them. Once sat the two women relaxed, and suddenly Gwen was opening up to Mithian.

“He has done really well, but it mustn’t be forgotten how much Merlin has also helped done. He has played a really important role in this.” Gwen explained looking away into the distance.

At the mention of Merlin’s name Mithian took even more interest, suddenly keen to understand the relationship that existed between the King and the Court Sorcerer. She realised no one was better placed to explain it than Gwen, as she more than anyone understood the pair of them.

“It must have been difficult initially between them, I mean when Arthur realised Merlin was a sorcerer.” Mithian said.

“It was very difficult at first.” Gwen admitted her face clouding over. “In fact at one stage I wondered if they would ever get over it.”

“Thanks to you though they did, they say you played an important part in their coming together again.” Mithian said, watching Gwen closely for her reaction.

“I didn’t do that much.” Gwen dismissed her assertion.

“Come now that is not what I heard from Jacob.” Mithian insisted. She remembered her father’s close friend’s story about how it was only due to the Queen that Arthur and Merlin eventually made up with each other.

“The rumours are exaggerated I assure you.” Gwen smiled. “Let’s just say I made sure I was there for them both, when they needed someone to be.”

“I think you are being too modest.” Mithian smiled knowing better than to continue it. 

“Poor Merlin was so broken down, especially with the way it came out. I think he was planning to tell Arthur about it in the end he was forced to show it, in front of everyone.”

“But he saved everyone’s life.” Mithian pointed out.

“I know, but there was so much distrust about magic in Camelot. At the time we were fighting Morgana remember. So for many it was a big step to accept magic, despite what had happened. Worse Merlin had always survived in the shadows and now he was well and truly in the spotlight. That was a big adjustment for him personally. Say nothing about the fact that everyone now saw him differently.”

“I see what you mean, poor Merlin.” Mithian sighed. Suddenly she realised just how difficult it must have been for him. It must have seemed to him as if he was almost on trial, and she could only imagine how the tongues would have wagged about him. “So what happened after that then?” 

“Arthur flew into a rage, never seen him so angry. I suppose he felt betrayed as he felt he knew Merlin more than anyone. Then he discovers he has magic, and with it being in such a public way it was an even bigger shock. Merlin just went to his room, and refused to come out and face anyone. So I had Arthur raging about, and Merlin hiding himself away.” Gwen turned and looked at Mithian. “It was a dreadful time. So much hurt on both sides.”

“So how did you resolve it?” Mithian asked, suddenly feeling sad, and somehow desperate to feel that everything was now okay .

“Time mainly, I managed to stop Merlin from running away to Ealdor, and then I calmed Arthur down enough, to persuade him to meet Merlin face to face and talk to him. Eventually they met, and though it wasn’t easy they came to a understanding on both sides. You see no matter what they have this very deep bond Mithian. I noticed it straight away, years ago. I saw it in how Arthur treated Merlin, very differently from any other servant he’d had.”

Mithian nodded, keen not to interrupt Gwen’s telling of their story. She felt by listening it may tell her exactly how best to connect to Merlin herself. Yet as she continued to listen she realised that much was still to be revealed by Merlin himself. She suspected that neither Arthur nor Gwen knew everything even now. She wondered if they didn’t know then how would she get through to him?

“I have never told you this before Mithian, but I once had a crush on Merlin.” Gwen giggled to her friend.

“You didn’t!” Mithian gushed in delight. “When?”

“Oh years ago when we were both servants. When Merlin first arrived in Camelot, there was something about him.”

“What do you mean?” Mithian asked curiously.

“I don’t know but something set him apart from everyone else I knew at the time. I mean the fact that he stood up to Arthur right at the beginning, when he was giving Maurice a hard time. That really got my attention, but even after that I knew there was something about him, that was different to anyone else. I also felt so safe in his company, which didn’t really make much sense, considering he wasn’t much of a fighter!” Gwen laughed.

Mithian joined in, remembering an incident when Merlin had ended up sprawled on the ground when her brother’s son Henry had challenged Merlin to a sword fight, on a visit to Nemeth. She smiled to herself as she recalled the warlock’s problem with keeping his on his feet, as Henry fought him.

“Yet something always told me, especially when I became Queen that Merlin would always keep Arthur safe, it’s only now of course that it all makes sense. He did indeed have something, that something was his magic.”

Mithian smiled. “Yes indeed, his magic like you said, were you not afraid?”

“When I first found out, maybe a little pang of fear hung about me. After all some of my experiences of magic, have not been good.” Gwen shuddered. “But then I suddenly realised Merlin had been by us all this time and he had never done any of us any harm, so why should we fear either him or his magic?”

Mithian watched Gwen closely as she explained her change of heart. She knew the Queen of Camelot had indeed had her share of unpleasant experiences involving magic. But she sensed despite that, Gwen appeared completely at peace with it now. She also realised that much of that change of heart had come from her implicit trust of her friend Merlin.

It made Mithian suddenly desperate to speak with Merlin herself, to try and understand what it was that made this man tick, what his true motivations and ambitions still were. She knew he was extremely loyal to both Arthur and Camelot. But deep down she was determined to see what else lay inside his mind.

Mithian smiled to Gwen, “Thank you for being so honest with me.”

Gwen smiled back, “I get the impression there is a reason for all these questions.”

“No.” Mithian blushed. “I am just curious that’s all.”

Gwen looked her, her eyebrows rising as she did. 

“I see.” she mused. “And here was me thinking you had your eye on Merlin.” 

Suddenly Mithian was aware of Gwen watching her carefully. What should she do, bluff it out she wondered. Then she decided, as Gwen had been so honest with her, she owed Gwen some honesty back in this moment. 

“Yes I do like him very much.” Mithian smiled.

Gwen took hold of Mithian’s hand. “I am glad Mithian, I really think Merlin needs someone in his life. He is always putting himself last, but if anyone deserves a bit of happiness it is him. I can’t think of anyone much lovelier than you. You must be honest with him.”

“I don’t know how likely it is though that anything could come of it.” Mithian said, her deepest fear coming to the surface as she spoke.

“You know Gaius said something to me once. When I first fell for Arthur it seemed like us being together was a hopeless dream. But then Gaius told me one day, that he’d seen love change many things in his life time. You need to hold onto that. Remember that Merlin has been on his own all his life, he tends to hide in the shadows, it is where he is most comfortable.” Gwen said fondly. “You need to tempt him out of those shadows, and you can do that just by being you, apart from anything else it will make me happy to see him with someone. He did a lot to get Arthur and me together in the first place."

Mithian didn’t know what to say for a time, then emotion caught hold of her and she embraced Gwen.

“I will do that, so help me God I will try and get though to him. Thank you so much for all your advice.” Mithian said.

“I’m not saying it will be easy, but you strike me as someone who doesn’t give up.” Gwen grinned.

“I’m taking it you can see a bit of yourself in me.” Mithian laughed.

“Maybe that is true.” Gwen admitted. “Either way we need to think of a plan, and I have an idea.”

“You do?” Mithian wondered suddenly excited. “Please tell me.”

“How would you like to help me arrange a dance?” Gwen said with a smile.

“I would be delighted to help.” Mithian giggled.

“No time to lose, we need to get cracking before the men make their reappearance.” Gwen said getting up and leading Mithian back to the citadel.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been at a social event.” Mithian remarked suddenly excited. 

“We need to make it one that Camelot will not forget in a hurray, and I think I know just the man to arrange that.” Gwen said with a wicked smile.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Mithian said suddenly intrigued.

“He is someone you will not forget.” Gwen said mysteriously.

“Then let’s get on with it.” Mithian replied now only wanting to go to work. As she talked it over more with Gwen she suddenly realised that this could be the best way of getting into Merlin’s mind and hopefully his heart as well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin return to Camelot to find the citadel being decorated for a special evening. Gwen insists to Arthur that the evening is a genuine old tradition, Arthur remains suspicious. 
> 
> Mithian unveils her plan to sweep Merlin off his feet, but first Gwen has to persuade an nervous Merlin to even attend the special evening.
> 
> As the night gets closer Mithian realises she may have only one chance to bring it off, will her confidence hold?

Mithian had not stopped. All morning she had helped to lay bunches of flowers around the Great Hall. She stood back admiring the way the stunning room had been transformed. An incredible excitement rumbled on inside her as she thought of the evening ahead, and how Gwen’s plan would come into fruition.

Arthur, Merlin and the Knights had been back for a couple of days, having managed to achieve peace and stop a war from suddenly starting, on Camelot’s borders. It had in Arthur’s own words, been an extremely delicate and annoying process, but yet again war had been averted. Having got back he had looked forward to a few days of relaxation. 

Therefore Arthur was surprised upon returning to see the citadel in uproar with people drafted in from outside, to transform the Hall for some social evening, that Arthur had never heard off. Even now he scratched his head whenever he spoke about it to his wife. She was adamant though that the dance must go ahead. It was a tradition she’d said, but Arthur struggled to remember of   
any such tradition when he was growing up.

“What is this evening called again?” Arthur asked, doing up his belt and joining Guinevere for breakfast. 

“Arthur I keep telling you.” She replied, rolling her eyes. “It is the Sir Edgar Cavalla night for the twentieth time. He was an important patron of Camelot in his time.”

“I do not remember hearing anything about this Sir Edgar.” Arthur prompted, helping himself to some ham.

“Oh please how much attention did you pay to social evenings growing up anyway?” Guinevere asked, pouring them a drink.

“I’ll have you know I quite enjoyed the occasional dance in my younger days. My dancing process was well known, as I’m sure you can appreciate yourself.” Arthur beamed.

Gwen rolled her eyebrows, making sure she said nothing. “Arthur I would like Merlin to be here tonight.”

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed, “Guinevere I have just come back from stopping a war. I would prefer to avoid having another one starting in the Great Hall, when Merlin and his clumsy feet stand on some important person’s toes.”

“There is as much chance as you starting a war as Merlin, in that case.” Gwen smiled, “My toes are still recovering from the last social evening we attended.”

“I don’t step on your toes, I’m a good dancer.” Arthur said, feigning a hurt tone.

“What about that time you fell over?” Gwen asked, a look of mischief on her face.

“The floor was over-polished no one could have kept balance that night.” Arthur argued.

“I’m sure you were the only one who fell though.” Gwen reminded him.

“Anyway why do you want Merlin attending tonight?” said Arthur, deciding to change the subject.

“Mithian is here, it’s only right that she should be officially escorted for the night. After all he is the most powerful person in Camelot after you.” Gwen smiled.

“Good God!” Arthur said, “That is one scary thought.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, “You don’t mean that.”

“Oh I do Guinevere. You are right though, Mithian should be escorted, maybe we should warn her to bandage up her toes first though.”

“Just make sure Merlin attends, maybe he should wear that smart suit I made for him.” Gwen smiled.

“Getting him to the dance will be hard enough, that maybe a step too far my love.” Arthur grinned, as he picked up his sword. “Practice beckons. I will see you later”

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
By the time the afternoon had arrived Mithian had become nervous. She wondered what would happen. She feared that Merlin would turn her down, before she even had a chance to talk him around. She hadn’t had much time to see him since he’d been back, due to his workload. Gwen had assured her that he would be there tonight though. 

She opened the wardrobe and took out the red dress that she was planning to wear to the dance. When she’d first chosen it she was so sure it was the right thing to wear, but looking at it again she wondered if it was over fussy. She had a feeling Merlin would find that embarrassing, as he was   
such a humble person. But the only other dress she had was a much older dress that she didn’t enjoy wearing as much. What should she do she wondered?

There was a knock on the door, and Sian the maid arrived carrying a jug of juice, and some fresh fruit.

“I thought you might be hungry my lady.” She smiled, as she curtsied.

“Oh I don’t think I could eat anything at the moment thank you.” Mithian said, still fussing over the two dresses. “Actually could you help me?”

“My lady?” Sian questioned.  
“I have two dresses but I have no idea which one to wear. Maybe you could give me your opinion?” Mithian asked.

“Oh my lady, I’m not sure.” The maid began.

“Please I’m really not sure which one to wear now. I would value your opinion.” Mithian smiled.

“Oh yes of course then. Let’s try the red one first.” Sian suggested, taking the dress from her. 

Mithian went behind a screen reaching for the dress, the moment she put it on, it somehow felt right. It had been a present from her father, after the failed invasion. As she pulled it down making sure it fitted properly on her shoulders, she stepped out happy to take the opinion of the helpful maid.

“What do you think?” Mithian asked.

“I think it looks wonderful my lady.” Sian said, clapping her hands together. “You will look the bell of the ball.”

Mithian laughed, “Thank you Sian. You know I think I will go with this one after all. Somehow it just feels right. Thank you for your help”

“My pleasure my lady.” Sian smiled, and curtsied as she left.

Mithian moved over to the window, her heart fluttered as she saw Merlin outside. For a moment she thought he was alone, but then she saw Gwen following him. They appeared to be discussing the rose bed, though Mithian suspected there was more to it than that. Suddenly she felt in a fighting mood she would dazzle him tonight she vowed, she would not let him say no to her, no matter what. She was determined to prove they were meant to be together.

^^^^^^^^^  
“Gwen I can’t even dance.” Merlin exclaimed, as he walked down the roses. Although they were walking out in the fresh air, Merlin felt as if he was stuck in an airless room. His breathing felt shallow, as his panic rose.

“Merlin, there is nothing wrong with your dancing.” Gwen assured him, as they sat down.

“But I step on people’s toes.” He objected, trying frantically to think of some other excuse.

“So does Arthur.” Gwen laughed, at him.

“Don’t let Arthur hear you say that, he thinks he is a good dancer.” Merlin grinned.

“You know Merlin I think there is another reason behind you not wanting to go tonight.” Gwen said, suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, wishing he was a million miles away.

“I think it has more to do with the fact that it is Mithian.” Gwen said, looking straight at him.

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Merlin said, his face going red, as he fidgeted.

“I think you like her far more than you admit, but for some crazy reason you think you’re not good enough for her.” Gwen said, her eyes not leaving his face.

“I’m not good enough for her.” Merlin said. “She is a Princess I’m just a sorcerer from some little country town.”

“So do you think I’m not good enough for Arthur then? “ Gwen asked, confident she was getting to the root of it.

“I never said that!” Merlin exclaimed, looking around anxiously as if afraid someone was listening.  
“Well in that case, the same goes for you.” Gwen pointed out. 

“I don’t know Gwen.” Merlin said, shaking his head.

“You do like her don’t you?” Gwen asked.

“I think she’s lovely but.” Merlin began.

“But nothing. It is like you said to me all those years ago when I started going out with Arthur. The only thing that matters is how you feel. Nothing else is important. You spend so much time talking up everyone else, that you forget the same thing applies to you.” Gwen smiled.

“I don’t know, I suppose I still can’t believe how she feels about me. A Princess, I mean it is crazy isn’t it?” Merlin asked, a strange smile on his face.

“No not once they get to know you.” Gwen pointed out. “I think you’re quite a catch.”

“Oh thanks.” Merlin grinned, slowly getting up and stretching.

“So I can trust you to attend tonight?” Gwen said, eyeing him.

“Yes okay I will be there, and oh before you ask I will be dressed smartly, but in my own clothes.” Merlin said, defiantly.

“As long as they are smart, you’re escorting a Princess remember.” Gwen smiled.

“Of course.” Merlin grinned, bowing to her before walking off in a brisk way.

Gwen grinned as she watched him leave. She had done all she could for them now, it was up to Mithian and Merlin she thought, she could only do so much. But as she thought about them together she realised they would make a really handsome couple. She just hoped that each of them had the courage to aim for it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the Dance has arrived and everyone for different reasons is nervous. As the night goes on Mithian and Merlin become closer, but can she convince the warlock that their place in together, or will destiny win through and divide them?

By now the Hall was full of people dancing away. The night had flown by as happy couples flowed around the Great Hall. As Mithian danced around the room happily she couldn’t help but sneak a look at everyone else, as she glided around. There was no doubt about it she thought to herself they had the Hall looking beautiful. Each wall was full of the flowers that they had patiently secured only a few hours before, and the scent took Mithian’s breath away. The band that played away in the corner of the Hall was very enthusiastic. 

The night had been a roaring success, with happy couples everywhere cavorting around including the King and Queen. Every now and then Mithian would catch a glimpse of Arthur attempting to do something out of the ordinary that would end with Gwen, giving him a slap, much to everyone’s amusement.

“Pratt!” Merlin murmured into Mithian hair, as he caught a sight of his friend trying to be clever.

“Merlin.” Mithian snorted. “I don’t know how you get away with it.”

“Come tomorrow Gwen will be sitting there with her feet in a bowl of water, trying to get the swelling down. I am sure he manages to jump on her toes every time.” Merlin remarked, with a smile on his face.

“I don’t think you’ve done too badly, I can only recall twice maybe.” Mithian smiled, tapping him on  
the shoulder.

“Yes but I have been concentrating so hard, I think I’ve lost most of my natural rhythm!” Merlin laughed, nearly colliding into another couple. 

“You’ve been fine and I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your rhythm.” Mithian said, coming to a halt as the music stopped. “Let’s have a sit down.”

Mithian walked in the direction of the main table that they’d been sitting at, but before she got that far Merlin pulled her back.

“Let’s take a breather outside for a moment.” Merlin said, leading the way.

As Merlin led Mithian outside she enjoyed the soft breeze of the evening rustling her hair. There were two chairs that looked onto the quiet lit court yard. As they sat down each was contended for a moment just to sit there, their eyes getting use to the darkness between the lit lamps. Mithian allowed her long legs, to stretch out in front of her. She could quite happily have stayed like this for ever, as she became aware of Merlin’s steady breathing body next to hers.

Presently she took hold of his left hand, her fingers softly fleeting over his. She came across a little scar on his little finger, and looked at it curiously.

“How did you do that?” She asked, waiting to hear about an adventure he’d had with Arthur.

“I fell out of a tree!” he said, seriously.

Mithian burst out laughing, as she regarded him.

“It wasn’t funny at the time, I can tell you.” Merlin assured, leaning his head back.

“I was expecting you to talk about how you had to ride fast through an army of bandits, escaping arrows and goodness knows what else, it didn’t quite come up to my expectations.” Mithian said, grin on her face.

“Sorry.” Merlin laughed, “I dare say I could tell you tales of such things, but I can’t even begin to understand why you’d want to know.”

“Well you are a man of mystery.” Mithian said, “I suppose I would like to dig deeper and find out what I could.”

“Ask me a question then, and I will try and live up to your expectation this time.” Merlin remarked.

“Okay then.” Mithian snuggled next to him, enjoying his warmth as she did so. “Tell me about your magic, what do you feel?”

There was a pause for a second, making Mithian turn his way she was about to say something when she realised he was merely thinking how to explain it.

“Well my magic is a part of me I cannot be separated from it. So that means from the moment I get up in the morning, to the moment I go to bed it is there an extension of me.” He said, finally.

“So if you go to bed and you feel something like something magical do you automatically wake up?” Mithian asked, suddenly wanting to understand what it was like for him.

“Oh yes many a time I’ve had to wake up suddenly.” Merlin grimaced. “Someone tried to blow me up once!”

“No.” Mithian gasped. “What did you do?”

“I had a magical staff that I used on the sidhe.” Merlin explained modestly. “That certainly woke up Gaius, which takes some doing.”

Mithian laughed, “I cannot even begin to imagine what it must be like for you.”

“So you see if I ever live with anyone they will have a lot to put up with. It is never going to stop I will always be like this.” Merlin said, eyeing Mithian as though trying to guess her reaction.

“Well I’m not perfect either.” Mithian replied, avoiding meeting his eye. Suddenly she met his eyes and they laughed together.

“What? You are not perfect, but how can that be? I thought all Princesses were” Merlin cried out, taking hold of her hand in shock.

Mithian looked at his hand in hers, and suddenly Merlin let go as if embarrassed.

“Sorry.” He apologised, sitting down again.

“What for I liked it.” Mithian smiled, reaching for his hand again. Mithian smiled as she noticed him gulp nervously. It never ceased to amaze her how this mighty warlock could be so tentative towards her. But then she reflected how daunting it must have been for someone who spent much of their time in the shadows, to suddenly be in the limelight. She decided to test him on her theory.

“It must seem really strange to be living your life in the open having kept your magic a secret for as long as you did.”

There was a pause before he answered the question, but this time Mithian was contented to wait for him to reveal himself to her. In the meantime she enjoyed the warm breeze.

“It is not so much awkward with those that know me.” Merlin elaborated, “It is more with people who meet me for the first time. I get the impression that many are trying to size me up, see how far they can push me and that does make me nervous.”

“That must be difficult, but maybe they feel nervous too. I know when I first heard it took me by surprise when I first found out about you. It was only when I really thought about it alone, that I realised it made so much sense.” Mithian said, struggling for the correct words.

“What do you mean sense?” Merlin asked, intrigued by her choice of word.

“Well you have never seemed like the tough, fighting kind, and yet there is something about you that inspires trust despite that.” Mithian said, struggling to explain herself properly.

“So you are another one who doesn’t see me as a tough save the world kind of man?” Merlin asked, a pout on his face.

Mithian burst out laughing. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend your manhood.”

“Now you’re laughing at me as well.” Merlin said, his face falling.

Mithian quickly bent her face towards him catching him by surprise as her lips sort his softly at first, then more firmly.

“Will that do in way of an apology?” Mithian asked, when she reluctantly moved away from him. She couldn’t help but notice that there was a huge blush on the warlock’s face. Suddenly she wanted to do it all over again, as she waited for a reaction.

“I’m not sure, maybe you should repeat it.” Merlin suggested, his eyebrow rising.

Mithian needed no second invitation and before long she felt Merlin’s arms around her as their lips met once more, this time with a lot more passion. Mithian felt as if she was being carried away into a world she was longing to experience more. She’d shared kisses with a couple of men before, but neither matched up to this, and she wanted it to last forever. She was only faintly aware of the music still playing in the background. But everything else blurred as she and Merlin stayed in an embrace.

^^^^^^

A short distance away a smiling Gwen and, disbelieving Arthur stood watching the oblivious couple. Gwen was elated as she saw her two friends trusting their feelings at long last. Sensing that Arthur was about to say something she skilfully propelled him away and back inside. 

“Before you say anything Arthur Pendragon just you remember that we were not a traditional couple either.” Gwen said.

“But, but that was Merlin kissing Mithian, for heaven’s sake.” Arthur stuttered, still disbelieving.

“Is it really so hard to believe Arthur?” Gwen said, “After all I had a bit of a crush on Merlin once.”

“What!” Arthur exclaimed, laughter in his voice. “Presumably you recovered your temporary insanity.”

“Arthur!” Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. “You should be pleased for him, he deserves a bit of happiness.”

“Yes I know Guinevere. But Mithian of all people” Arthur said. Then suddenly a thought came to him and he exclaimed, “You’ve known about this for a while haven’t you?” 

“I may have had a feeling.” She begun, reddening a bit.

“Guinevere, you planned this whole thing didn’t you!” Arthur asked, a laugh on his face.

“I don’t know why you would think that.” Gwen argued, feeling her face go even redder. 

“Then why are you blushing?” Arthur asked, a grin on his face as he knew he was right.

“I am not I’m just a bit hot.” Gwen said, fanning herself with her hand.

“Well maybe we should go outside again then.” Arthur prompted, taking her hand.

“Why don’t you go and get me a drink Arthur.” Gwen suggested, anxious to stop her husband going back outside.

“Yes very clever.” Arthur said, “Well who am I to deny my wife her wishes.” 

Gwen watched him go relieved that she’d stop him eyeing the couple again. A warm feeling followed her around as she considered her idea had certainly worked. All she had to do now was stop her husband from teasing Merlin.

^^^^^^^^^^

Next Morning 

Mithian awoke with a happy smile on her face, as her memory instantly went back to the dance last night. There was no doubt about it everything came together better than she could have hoped. She just hoped Merlin would still feel the same now. She still worried that having had the night to think about it, he would still be putting distance between them. But she decided to stay determined to pursue him come what may. 

As she witnessed the sun shining through the window she decided to get out of bed early within an hour she was sitting at the window, planning what to do with the day. Suddenly a knock at the door broke into her thoughts.

“Come in.” She shouted, turning to see who it was. She expected it to be Sian with her breakfast, but to her delight it was Merlin. 

“I wasn’t expecting you.” She smiled, going over to him.

“Why?” Merlin laughed, “Was I that bad last night?” he asked, in mock hurt.

Mithian laughed, “No not at all. In fact you were pretty damned good, dancing and other things.”

Merlin placed the tray down on the table. He came over to her, and for a minute Mithian feared his mask was coming back on. She prepared for a disappointment. Yet suddenly as he they stood close together he reached for her, and before she could even think of anything to say felt his lips on hers. By the time they parted she could feel tears in her eyes as she looked at him.

“I would love to court you Mithian.” He smiled, holding her hands.

“But I thought you’d say no.” Mithian stammered, hardly quite believing it.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to some doubt when I got back inside my chambers.” Merlin admitted. “But then I remembered the night we’d just shared, and well it seems right somehow. I still think it won’t be easy but. It is about time I began to do some living, I’m fed up of hiding in the shadows, and telling myself I can’t do certain things. I’ll have to ask your father’s permission of course.”

“Believe me that will not be a problem. I’ll see to that!” Mithian laughed. 

“Well let’s not think of anything like that at this moment. We need to make the most of each day, you are here.” Merlin smiled. “I have a couple of things to do then my day is free, to do what we want.”

“I’ll count the hours.” Mithian beamed, as she watched him leave the room her heart buzzing with happiness. 

As the door shut she wanted to scream out with happiness. Somehow it had happened and as she thought of the days ahead of them, she could hardly contain herself. As she thought back to the conversation they had shared the night before, she realised that this was indeed a major decision from Merlin. She was determined that he would not live to regret it, in the meantime she intended to live each as if it were her last. Suddenly it felt as if her life was indeed starting to have some meaning.

The End


End file.
